


Comfort me with pomegranates

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: A Hundred Days of Night (comic), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: (within an established relationship), Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, It's awesome, Marking, NO rape, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Woman on Top, also this is a loving Hades/Persephone, no abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades, Persephone, and lazy (and not-so lazy) morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort me with pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the universe of [A Hundred Days of Night](http://100don.smackjeeves.com/), which is an amazing webcomic retelling of the Hades/Persephone myth. Really, it's incredible, and you should read it. I mean [these are our intrepid heroes](http://www.100don-comic.com/comic/ch02p10-2/). How can you not want to read it? But basically, this is a few months after Persephone really settles into the Underworld, and their relationship turns real.
> 
> The title is from Song of Solomon 2:5: _Stay me with flagons, comfort me with apples: for I am sick of love._ The word "pomegranate" comes from the medieval Latin for "seeded apple," so I thought it poetically appropriate. (Also don't let your pastor lie to you about SoS: it's totes about sex. ALL THE SEX.)
> 
> Mad thanks to wellsplitmyinfinitives, who shipped this into shape, and eme and bleu for creating such a lovely little world for me to play in.

Cold, bluish light filtered in through the half-shut curtains, slowly dragging Persephone from sleep. It was what passed for dawn in the underworld, and, like many things in her new home, it had quickly gone from strange and alien to comforting. She let out a sleepy sigh and turned over so she could curl up behind Hades, who was still snoring lightly. Persephone squirmed closer, slinging an arm and a leg over his body to better press her naked front to the warm skin of his back and her face into the curve of his neck. His fine black hair smelled faintly of asphodel blossoms, and she huffed out a laugh at the memory of his slightly-constipated expression when she'd placed the flower crown on his head the day before.

"It's unkind to laugh at your husband," he mumbled, his already deep voice further roughened by sleep.

Persephone grinned and laid a soft kiss on his shoulder. "I'll try to remember that," she said. She wormed her other leg between his shins, effectively trapping his leg between both of hers, and arched against him. "Can I make it up to you?" she whispered, leaning in to suck his earlobe between her teeth.

Hades let out a shuddering sigh as her breath stirred the hairs at the nape of his neck. "Always bargaining with me," he complained, but she could hear the want in his voice. More than that, she could feel the muscles of his stomach tensing as she trailed her fingers downward into the trail of wiry hair.

Persephone wrapped her hand around his cock, which was already thickening. "I wouldn't want you to go _soft_ on me," she said, punctuating her words with a gentle squeeze.

"That is not a problem," he said, voice shaky, as he jerked forward slightly and thrust into her hand. She grinned possessively into his neck and stroked him, savoring the way the he filled out and stiffened in response to her touch. He tried to keep quiet, but wasn't quite able to stop his low moan when she twisted her wrist _just right_ on the upstroke.

After a few moments of teasing, she released his cock and unwound her leg from his. Hades immediately turned over and pinned her beneath his weight, then leaned in. He hungrily devoured her mouth, his lips soft but insistent and tasting of ambrosia and the sweet-tart hint of pomegranate. Persephone moaned and buried her fingers in the messy spill of his black hair, arching up when he began mouthing at her neck. "Hades, Hades, Hades," she chanted, her higher brain functions shorting out at the feel of her husband's teeth on her pulse point.

His laugh vibrated through his chest and into hers, and dragged her out of her lust-fueled daze. She smacked him lightly on his shoulder. "Someone once told me it was unkind to laugh at one's spouse," she scolded, causing him to look up and meet her gaze. A small smile danced about his lips, grey-blue eyes sparkling with mirth, and Persephone felt her chest tighten at the sight. After all they'd been through--all she'd put them through--to be able to still have this was a miracle she would not squander.

Hades seemed to sense something had changed, and his expression quickly went flat. "Don't you dare," she whispered, voice fierce. That shocked him into stillness, and before he could recover, she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. "I can read you like a scroll, Hades," she said, planting one hand on his shoulder to brace herself while she wrapped the other around his cock. His breath hitched and he grabbed reflexively at her, his fingers digging into the soft curves of her hips. Persephone let her eyes flutter closed as she lowered herself onto him, canting her hips slightly to better the angle, until her thighs met his and he was fully sheathed inside her.

She let out a long, shuddery breath and sat up straight, letting herself adjust to the feeling of fullness. Hades' cock was long but slender, with an upward curve near the tip that rubbed the perfect spot inside her with each thrust. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and rolled her hips, drawing a groan from her husband as her inner walls fluttered and her ample breasts bounced. "Good?" she asked.

"Very," he breathed, his fingers tightening around her hips.

Her grin turned wicked and she raised herself up on her knees until just the head was still inside her. "Good," she repeated, satisfaction thick in her voice, then sunk back down, pulling a ragged groan from Hades. She began to ride him, slowly at first, then speeding up as she found a rhythm, which stuttered when his hands migrated up from her waist to knead at her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers. Persephone leaned forward and clutched at his shoulders for support. 

He laughed and leaned up to capture her mouth in a kiss, threading his fingers through her hair to keep her from sitting back up. "Beautiful," he whispered, his breath warm against her lips, "so beautiful."

Persephone sucked in a harsh breath before pressing her mouth to his forcefully, determined to show him how beautiful he was. She sucked his lower lip in between her teeth as she rolled her hips, her clit rubbing deliciously against the rough curls that grew at the base of his cock. She repeated the motion, then again and again, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through her body. One of Hades' hands cupped her head while the other skated down her back to trace the curve of her ass, holding her lightly as she rutted against him, face pressed into the curve of his shoulder. "Oh, oh, oh," she panted, her orgasm building low in her belly. When she came, it was with a groan of Hades' name and the taste of his skin on her tongue.

She slumped into him, savoring the feel of her cunt spasming around his still-hard cock. "Good Zeus," she muttered absently.

Hades growled, then flipped her onto her back and sheathed himself back inside her in one smooth movement. "Don't call on my brother when you're in my bed," he hissed, punctuating his order with a punishing thrust.

Persephone whimpered and spread her thighs wider to accommodate him, fingers scrabbling for purchase on his sweat-slick shoulders as he caged her with his arms. "Only you," she promised, wrapping her legs around his hips as he fucked into her. "Only you," she repeated, canting her hips up until his cock rubbed her g-spot just right, and she hissed in pleasure. "Oh, yes, there!"

He leaned in and bit at her neck, sucking a bruise into her skin. "Mine," he growled, soothing the hurt with long swipes of his tongue, and the possessive note in his voice was enough to tip her over the edge. She came hard, arching against him and digging her fingernails into his biceps, and he followed soon after, her name a soft benediction on his lips.

She caught her breath first, untangling her legs from him and stroking his hair. He tried to move, but she held him close, enjoying the press of his body on her. "Well that was new," she said finally, grinning against his temple.

He propped himself up on his forearms, taking the majority of his weight off of her. His softening cock slid free of her body, and she whined pathetically at the sudden emptiness. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, dark brow furrowed with concern, eyes tracking down her body to look for any signs of distress.

"Definitely not," Persephone said, leaning up to kiss him. She winced as the motion tightened the muscles under the blossoming bruise on her neck. Before Hades could say anything, she pressed a finger to his mouth. "Okay, you did a little. But I liked it, so you can just stop brooding before you even start." She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Got it?"

He finally smiled, and returned her kiss softly. "I've got it."

"Good," she said, after a long, lazy kiss. "Now, either let me up, or let Thanatos know we'll be pushing petitioners' hours back."

Hades grinned down at her. "The dead aren't exactly going anywhere," he said, and moved in to kiss her again.


End file.
